


distance

by peachy-ivqn (drqco)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drqco/pseuds/peachy-ivqn
Summary: luka and ivan spend their second anniversary apart. (but not really.)
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	distance

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 45 mins at 10 pm.....im rly thriving 
> 
> sorry for any mistakes, i just wanted to get this out before sleeping sdkhasdhsd ive been wanting to write more rakidric for these past weeks but i just couldnt get the words outta me until now :) hope u all enjoy this soft n cheesy fic :) also im so happy they qualified for the euro 2020!! and without playing playoffs wow who are they....................

"you're so cheesy, ivan," luka laughs aloud, staring up at the night sky. his eyes find the moon, a crescent, staring back at him. he lies back on the soft, cool, grass of his backyard, puting his phone next to his head. "we're looking at the same moon, even though we're miles away. it's comforting," ivan says quietly, sadness in his voice. luka bites his lip and for some reason, he seems to stare harder, as if that would make ivan come back to him. 

long distance was hard. even though they were in the same country and they've been doing this for two years (by tomorrow), some days, it feels like they were just separated. they didn't have time most days to fly or drive over, their schedules didn't really allow for it. on good streaks, they'd be able to see each other two times a month. bad streaks, only once in three or even five months if they were lucky. and maybe, that's the universe telling them that this wasn't supposed to work. but fuck it, luka thought. he loved ivan way too much. 

"yeah," luka ends up saying. and he sniffles a bit, the reality of their relationship starting to hit him like a freight train. he had good days and bad ones, the bad ones felt like a pit in his stomach. the distance hurt a little too much on those days and it was more obvious. even after two years, bad days still came. but on days like this, he'd call ivan, like he did now, and talk and talk and talk. 

"still cheesy," he says, trying to lighten both their moods. ivan chuckles, "you still love it." 

"you know i do," luka sniffs, turning to lie on his side. he's wrapped in one of ivan's sweaters, and although it had the barça crest, it felt warm and comforting. he lays like this and imagines ivan was right there, next to him. it's been five months and 17 days since he's seen ivan in person, and those five months and 17 days were hurting even more than they usually do. "i wish i could see you tomorrow," luka breathes out, rubbing at his eyes. tomorrow was their second year anniversary and they were going to miss it. his day was packed tomorrow with meetings, and ivan's was too. there wouldn't be much time to see each other. 

"me too. god, this distance hurts. even after two years," ivan's voice wobbles as he says the last sentence. luka wipes at his eyes because he didn't want to cry, not now. he realizes that the distance has made him cherish ivan even more. the fleeting moments between them that would seem insignificant to others would mean mountains to them. the phone calls, the facetimes, made him love him even more. he's fallen in love with every single part of ivan that he knows that in his future, he'd like to have ivan in it. "it makes me love you even more. i love it when you're with me more," he whispers. he's never the one to say things like that, but it just fell out of his mouth. 

"now you're the cheesy one," ivan laughs, wet with tears. the two of them talk quietly, until luka realizes it's 12 am; the next day. "happy anniversary," he tells ivan. 

"happy anniversary, lu. i love you," ivan responds, making 'mwah!' noises. luka laughs, saying, "i love you too." he doesn't remember whether seconds or minutes or hours pass when they say their goodbyes. all luka knows that it hurts way much more than their last. 

\--- 

he wakes at nine am to ivan's texts, all with the same message. happy anniversary, i love you, have a great day! luka rubs at his eyes as he responds, still sleepy. he sends him a picture, his face and a little bit of his sleeve, showing the sweater. 

[from ivan: cute :) didn't know you were a barça fan!] 

[to ivan: piss off] 

[from ivan: happy anniversary to u too :(] 

[to ivan: :P love u, i need to get ready :( these meetings will be the death of me.] 

[from ivan: me too :( ill call you later?] 

[to ivan: yeah, or ill beat u to it :)] 

the next thing he does is go on instagram, smiling at his photo gallery as he looks at pictures of him and ivan to post. the two of them came out publicly around eight or nine months into their relationship. at first, it was really hard. almost every comment or every headline would include something about them being together. but now, it was much easier. people stopped caring, and it really wasn't that bad anymore. sure, he came across some rude comments on his posts, but it didn't matter much to him anymore. he had ivan by his side. 

he picks a few. the first one was the two of them, a badly taken selfie from five months ago, since it was the last time they saw each other. the next was taken by dejan, completely on accident. but the photo caught a candid moment where luka was just smiling at ivan, love radiating from every part of him. the last slide was a video he screen recorded off his phone. it was when he and ivan were video chatting, and ivan was proving he could do a handstand. he was filming it in his living room, and he did end up doing the handstand, but then, three seconds later, he fell and hit his leg on his coffee table. luka did feel bad, but the video was really funny, anyway. 

he captioned it: 

[happy anniversary @ivanrakitic! <3 i love you and miss you more than you know. come back soon. these 2 years have been the best i've had and even though we're separated, its made me love you even more. i love you so much!] 

a bit cheesy from him, yes, but he really meant it. his heart twirls once more as the first comment he sees is from ivan, reading, "HOW DARE YOU POST THAT VIDEO YOU LOSER WHAT A LOW BLOW :(" 

he laughs and the love he has for ivan soars. 

\--- 

luka gets home at around eight pm, absolutely exhausted from training and his meetings. his stomach grumbles as he drives home, too tired to pick up food. he'd probably call ivan then sleep for a long time. 

but, the moment he pulls into his driveway, he notices something odd. the lights to his house were on and he was definitely sure he shut them off before leaving this morning. "fuck," he mutters as he pulls in. he's tired and he misses ivan and he didn't want to deal with a burglar today. 

nevertheless, he takes his training bag and lugs it onto his shoulder, trudging up his driveway to his front door. he turns the knob to find it already unlocked. "really?" he mumbles as he walks in. but, the moment he walks in, he's greeted with the familiar scent of palačinke. he figures his mama might've stopped by, maybe to wish him a happy anniversary. luka relaxes, dropping his bag on the couch, shouting, "hi mama!" 

instead of waiting for a response, he walks into the kitchen, expecting a hug from his mother. 

but instead, standing right in front of his stove, is ivan, with his blonde hair and green eyes and soft smile. the two of them remain speechless, their breaths both being held back. was this a dream? luka thinks to himself. was ivan really here? "ivan?" he says softly, not daring to move. if this is a dream, he'd like it to last for as long as he could. but ivan seems to recover faster, saying, "happy anniversary, lu." then suddenly, luka finds himself sprinting at him, before wrapping his arms and legs around his boyfriend. ivan puts the spatula behind him, hugging him tight. 

luka feels tears begin to prick at his eyes, and he lets them go. this wasn't a dream. 

"i missed you," he sniffles, burying his head in ivan's neck as he lets him down. "i missed you too. it's okay, we're together now, yeah?" ivan whispers back, pulling away. instantly, luka leans forward and kisses him, hands finding their way to tug lightly at ivan's hair. he's missed this feeling so much that relief fills his body as he kisses him. this is right, he thinks. this is where he's supposed to be. 

"thought you had meetings," luka whispers into him, their mouths still partly together. "i missed you too much. needed to be with you," ivan barely gets out before luka's all over him again. they don't exchange a full conversation until they smell the palačinke burning behind him. "christ," ivan says, finally pulling away to turn off the stove. luka laughs, pressing a kiss to ivan's palm. the adrenaline was finally wearing off, and all he could feel right now was love and comfort. the two of them laugh as ivan blows on the palačinke, but they both know that piece was too far gone. 

luka takes that moment to look around his dining area, heart leaping as he sees the table. on it, lies to two glasses of red wine and two plates with pasta (he's been doing so well with his diet, he should be allowed one cheat meal). the already cooked palačinke smells so good as well and it warms his heart to have ivan next to him. "i love you so much, ivan," he tells him, hugging him close. ivan reciprocates, saying, "i love you too. and i know we said no gifts, but, i had to make something." he points to the table and something luka didn't notice before was the scrapbook. the cover was a picture of them two at the park and it was winter, with snow covering both of their heads. 

luka starts crying once more, running his hands through his lengthy hair, trying to soothe himself. he feels so overwhelmed with love that he feels like he could explode. "i don't deserve you," he laugh-sobs, leaning against ivan. ivan presses a kiss to his hair, saying, "i don't think so. just take one look at the scrapbook, and you'll see. come on, try my pasta. i cooked just for you!" he says excitedly, taking off his apron. and for once, ivan is dragging him towards the kitchen table that he doesn't have time to argue. they spend their dinner together, eating pasta and ivan's actually good palačinke, pored over the scrapbook. 

it's for moments like these, luka knows, the distance is worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> palačinke = crepe like pancake! (if that makes sense lmao) u generally put sweet fillings, like jam or sweet cheese :)


End file.
